Forever and Always
by NothingBeatsLife
Summary: OS sur ma version du 4x01. 100 % Caskett comme toujours :


Bonsoir :D Je vous poste ce petit OS de ma version du 4x01 (que j'ai écrit en étude mais on s'en foue x')) !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ET VOUS AVEZ INTERET A ME FAIRE PLEINS DE PETITS REVIEW eihn ;)

Byyyye :D

ps : La suite de Please, Stay and Forgive Me arrive bientôt alors continuez à reviewer :)

* * *

Elle se souvenait. De tous. Cela faisait à peine une heure qu'elle était sortit du coma et elle l'attendait, voulant le voir, lui demander si c'était vrai. Mais pour le moment seul Josh et son père était venu. Lorsque son petit ami était là, elle avait voulu lui dire que c'était fini, qu'elle en aimait un autre mais elle était tout juste réveillée et n'en avait pas eu la force, autant mentale que physique. Etant maintenant seule dans cette chambre d'hôpital, elle se remémorait tous les événements depuis sa dispute avec son partenaire. Il lui avait demandé de tout arrêter, elle avait bien évidemment refusé, comme toujours. Elle revit la mort du capitaine, le cimetière, son discours… Elle posa une main entre ses seins, là où la balle l'avait touché. Elle ressentit la douleur fulgurante, le corps de cet homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps couvrir le sien pour la protéger, elle vit la lueur d'inquiétude, de peur qui s'était installée dans ses yeux bleus…

- Kate ?

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Josh interrompant sa reconstitution mentale. C'était le moment de rompre avec lui. Il s'approcha de son lit et pris une de ses mains dans les siennes. Elle l'enleva rapidement.

- Josh… je… on ne peux plus continuer.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi Kate ?

- Je… ce n'est pas toi que j'aime… et j'ai besoin d'espace avec la fusillade et tout…

La tristesse mêlée à la surprise et l'incompréhension qu'elle lu sur son visage lui sera le cœur, la faisant se sentir encore plus coupable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle évita à tout prix son regard.

- Va t'en maintenant. S'il te plait…

Son ex-amant ne se retourna qu'une fois devant la porte.

- Il va te faire souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais à ce moment là, je ne serais plus là.

Il sortit, définitivement. Kate ne savait pas quoi faire… Elle avait besoin de parler, mais à qui ? Lanie ? Non, la légiste voudrait tout savoir et ne la lâcherait plus. Un seul nom vint à son esprit. Celui de la seule personne à qui elle devait tout dire. Castle. Elle prit son téléphone sur la petite et pseudo table de nuit et 20 minutes plus tars, il était là. Enfin.

- Rick… je suis désolée. Tu avais raison, comme toujours.

- C'est pas grave Kate. Le principal maintenant c'est que tu sois là, entière.

Elle sourit. Il lui pardonnait. C'était un pas en avant de fais ! Elle inspira un bon coup avant de lui poser la question qui la torturait depuis son réveil.

- Tu le pensais vraiment ?

- De quoi ?

- Ce que tu m'as dis au cimetière…

Elle l'avait entendu. Il n'en avait pas été sûr mais là… Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Elle le regardait pleine d'espoir. Voulait-elle qu'il lui redise ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ? Non, c'était impossible.

- Je… euh… oublie-ça ok ? Je dois y aller. A demain.

Et il partit, sans un regard, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. La jeune détective sentit son cœur se briser. Cela faisait encore plus mal de l'entendre lui dire, en gros, qu'il ne l'aimait pas, qu'il ne la voulait pas, que de se faire tirer dessus. Elle n'avait jamais eu si mal que lors de la mort de sa mère. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et coulèrent sans pouvoir les arrêter.

Les jours s'écoulèrent sans la moindre nouvelle de l'écrivain. Devant les gars, Lanie et son père elle ne laissait rien paraître mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, le mur qu'elle avait érigé au fil des années autour de son cœur s'effondrait aussi facilement qu'un château de cartes exposé en pleine tempête.

Elle rentra chez elle 2 semaines plus tard. Lanie était avec elle et voyait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais décida d'en parler avec sa meilleure amie plus tard, préférant éviter de la faire souffrir plus.

Rick rentra chez lui. Il venait de voir Ryan et Espo qui lui avaient dit que Beckett était enfin autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Il s'en voulait de n'être pas venu la voir mais il était terrifié. En sortant de l'ascenseur il vit une silhouette que trop familière adossée au mur à côté de sa porte.

- J'ai besoin de savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir si il y a encore une chance que tu le pensais vraiment quand tu m'as dis que tu m'aimais. Une chance que tu veuille de moi. Juste une chance…

Elle ne croisa ses yeux qu'à la fin de sa tirade. Castle s'approcha d'elle.

- Evidemment que je le pensais. Je t'aime Kate. Always.

Elle lui sourit. Le plus beau qu'il n'est jamais vu. Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. Elle attendit son acore avant d'approfondir ce baiser. La Terre s'arrêta de tourner autour d'eux. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait en dehors de leurs lèvres qui se touchaient et de leurs langues qui se découvraient après si longtemps à attendre. Sans rompre ce contact si magique, Rick ouvrit la porte d'entrée du loft qu'il referma ensuite sur eux. Ils pourraient enfin être heureux. Ensemble. Always…


End file.
